


That Night at a Bar

by Jam_Black



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drama, F/M, Hetero, One Night Stand, Original Story - Freeform, Romance, fem/male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jam_Black/pseuds/Jam_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just one night. That one night were you thought you'd find that peace and quiet after a long week. But then, you met him...and it's only for tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Night at a Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Original characters... it's just meant to be a One Shot. Reviews are appreciated... It's my first time writing Het after writing M/M for so many years.

She found herself sitting alone at the bar, nursing a second bottle of beer as she watched the sweat from the cold draft drip down to soak the coaster. The pub was nowhere close to full and it was unusual for a Friday night. The only people there were the local patrons who graced the place with quiet chatter, some were reading the local news of all things, and her, but she wasn’t really a patron, only a passer-by looking for a good, quiet place to drink.

“You alone, miss?”

Startled, her head snapped towards the voice, to meet whoever broke the peace of her solitude and feared the stranger would be some balding, 50 something drunk with a beer belly wearing stained overalls trying to pick her up–and she intended to find peace and quiet at the bar tonight, not a one night stand of all things with insufferable men with masculinity complexes that she does not intend on fulfilling—but the suddenness of her movement was certainly a bad idea as the loud crack of her neck suggested.

“Oh, are you okay?” Apparently, bar guy had bionic ears.

“Fuck.” She muttered under her breath, trying to rub the soreness away. “Yeah, I’m good. Can I help…you?”

That’s when their gazes locked. It turns out that her middle aged guest was in the prime of his life, probably the same age as her or a few years older. He was strong, competent, and accomplished. The baldness was nowhere in sight as lush black locks fully covered his head with an attractive widows peak that framed his face – and damn, did the man have a face worth staring at: strong jaw, straight aristocratic nose, high cheek bones, ample lips, pale eyes, and the 5 o’clock stubble that peppered his face gave him a hint of roughness, the perfect topping to an otherwise complete meal. There was no beer belly to be found as the man was definitely as fit as the Grecian gods she has only read about during one of her classes back in school, perfect chiseled body underneath tailored suit…she felt her insides quiver.

_Not being hit on? Scratch that, this man can do whatever he wants with me._

He smiled, and she found herself staring—or rather gawking.

“Uh, sorry for scaring you. I just wanted to know if this seat was taken?” he pointed to the high seat.

She couldn’t help but furrow her brow. There was this strong compulsion to look around the bar, at all the empty seats this man could have taken, or new comers that were more appealing than the woman who decided to enter the bar in her business suit—a not so very appealing business suit, she might add. But he was looking straight at _her_ , pointing at the seat next to _her_ …strange.

Obvious of the weird look that crossed her face he chuckled, the baritone timbre of his voice like liquid gold filled her ears with delicious intent. Oh, to imagine it whispering dirty things in her ears or against her skin was one of the many pleasures she would want to experience, especially by this man.

“I’m not a serial killer, I promise.”

His voice alarmed her, mostly because he was watching her while having wanton thoughts with him as her leading man, and smirking as if he could read her.

“Then I guess it’s not taken.” She said, picking on the beer label while willing herself to remove such ideas from her head.

“Wow, that easy to persuade you then?” he said and hesitated not as he took the seat. He faced me and placed his drink on a coaster.

 _Only when men who ask are as attractive as you._ She bit back the insolent reply, thanking God for helping her hold whatever was left of her mental-verbal filter. She looked at him with narrowed eyes. “I could always take it back, but that would be rude of me.”

“Okay, okay.” He smiled and raised his hands in a defensive gesture. “Are you always this suspicious?”

Aaaaaand she was staring again. That dimpled smile was making her forget her manners, or maybe it was the beer and she was actually drunk…and the Grecian god before her was actually a 50 year old man. Shit.

_With a man as good-looking as you, what kind of woman wouldn’t be?_

“E-excuse me?” he almost choked on his drink, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, but kept it there longer than necessary to cover a smile that was wide enough to crinkle the corners of his eyes.

Had she actually just say that out loud? _Oh God, filter what the hell?_ “Uh…um, sorry, this seems so unreal, you know. I don’t usually see guys like you wanting to sit next to a bar that’s clearly free enough not especially with someone like me.” I cringed. “Shit. Sorry, ignore me, I’m probably drunk.” She mentally slapped herself, wanting the ground to swallow her whole at the pathetic and rude word vomit that slipped passed her lips.

“Guys like me?” again with the smile. “And, on the contrary, men should feel lucky when they sit next to you, at least society will know they aren’t serial killers.”

She sputtered, almost spitting her drink but found herself smiling, none-the-less. She was relieved that he took it lightly. “Are you making fun of me? The world’s a pretty scary place now, you know. Never know what’s gonna happen; better safe than sorry.”

He took a sip of his drink and caught the stray drop with the tip of his tongue, but the bastard had to suck his lower lip into his mouth, worrying the flesh with his perfect teeth. “So, what’s this about guys like me?”

“After all that, that’s what catches your attention?” she laughed, but the breathlessness that followed was something else if not surprising. She took a long pull from her beer, needing a bit of liquid courage as she set her eyes on him again.

“Come on.” He pleaded, scooting closer. She could feel the warmth that radiated from his body despite the few inches of distance that separated them. “It’s not every day you get to hear stuff like that.”

“So sure of yourself, huh?” she said lightly. “No, it’s weird. Again, Ignore me.”

The smile that frequently lit up his face faded into something serious, and the power of his gaze made tingles run up and down the length of her spine. “Try me.”

She ran her eyes over the span of his body and then she met his eyes, unable to stop herself from chewing her bottom lip or how utterly helpless she felt against the pull of his charm.

“Fine.” She said after clearing her throat. She turned to face him, their knees brushed lightly and knocked against each other. Under the dimmed lighting of the bar, their eyes met. It was only then she notice how pale they were in contrast to the tint of his skin, like molten amber mixed with flecks of gold. Christ, she thought, women must fawn over this man, and to think that he’s sitting next me, having a conversation. This day was turning more interesting.

He caught his lip with his teeth again and she couldn’t tell if he was doing it deliberately or whether it was one of his mannerism, whichever the case, it was doing strange things to her libido. He blinked a few times before the corner of his lips quirked upwards.

“You were born and raised in a high class society. What gave it away? You’re too well groomed for a neighborhood like this. For example, the tailored suit, not all men can afford a suit that’s a perfect fit, and yours is custom made, I’ll bet. And the watch, it’s not new but it’s not cheap either, so I assume your parents gave it to you as a gift. A graduation gift, maybe. Seeing that is the case, you had higher education, probably either a doctor or a lawyer, but now I’m thinking that you’re inclined into the medical field, a surgeon, maybe? Since the moment you sat down you kept on moving your hands, drawing on the counter or tapping your fingers or swirling your drink; you don’t notice it since it’s something you’ve been doing a lot; force of habit.  My first guess was lawyer but lawyers are not a caring or concerned. You have very kind eyes, probably from all the smiling. And there’s this humbling air around you. You were born into a rich family but you try not to say it out loud, hence dull colored suit.”

She exhaled and shrugged, twisting the torn beer label in her hands and suddenly felt awkward and ashamed of wiping the beautiful smile off his face which now bore something akin to shock bordering on horror. “B-but that’s just me saying.”

She glanced up at him through her lashes. “I’m sorry, I can’t help myself...”

“Wow, you got all of that by just looking at me? Oh God, you’re a cop.” He smiled. “No, seriously, you got all that?? That’s… that’s amazing.”

“No, not a cop… I’m actually…well, blame it on my love for crime novels. So, I got everything correct? Shocker, I usually get only one thing right.” she almost sagged in her seat with relief.

“Well, I frequent the place for their selection of drinks. I’m not a brandy man, but this is a special occasion, and they sell the good stuff.” He chuckled. “But, there’s just one thing though…”

Her eyes darted down to catch the tip of tongue glisten those lips in a thin sheen of saliva and brandy and her breath caught in my throat. And as if held under his hypnotic spell, she mimicked him, wanting to know what those lips would taste like.

“What’s that?”

He smiled, noticing her breathless state. “I made sure to keep my hands busy or I wouldn’t be able to keep them off you.” (WHAT THE FUCK!!!! Hahah kill me now)

She swallowed and steadied herself on the stool. She couldn’t tell if her dizziness was from the booze or him.

“Just as long as you aren’t a serial killer.” She laughed nervously but pressed her thighs against his, feeling his muscles tense and relax as he returned the pressure, brushing her stocking clad legs with long elegant fingers.

“I assure you, I’m not.” He said after clearing his throat. “So far you’ve only told me about myself, what about the mysterious vixen that lies before me?”

“Oh, a poet. Fascinating.” Thankful for the change of topic. She felt her libido evening out.  “I’m actually a writer, of sorts.”

“Have I read your books?” his brown eye twinkled with excitement. “So that explains the profiling…I bet you read people a lot.”

“I do on some occasions but I get most of them wrong.” She said. “I’m not sure if my genre suits the male population.”

“So romance writer then.”

“Something like that.”

“Unbelievable.” He muttered, clicking his tongue against his teeth. “And here I am all exposed and all I get is you’re a writer for female audiences.”

“Alright! I write mystery romance, but it leans towards erotic romance.” She mostly whispered the last part out, feeling heat rise to her cheeks.

“Erotic…romance.” He said oh so slowly and coughed, clearly covering a laugh.

“Hey, it’s a noble profession. Just because it’s erotic, it doesn’t mean it’s vulgar or porn-ish. It’s romantic, it talks about love and that feeling of ecstasy when you’re with the man you love. It pays well and the satisfaction of the readers is worth the sweat, tears and sleepless nights I put into my novels.”

“I didn’t mean to offend you, I was just surprised.” He said, smiling again, the corners of his eyes crinkled again and it took a lot of self-control not to trace the fine lines with her fingers, or to touch his lips with hers, or pounce the man.

She bit her lower lip and nodded. “It certainly grabs people’s attention.”

“Stop doing that.” he rasped, eyes locked on her mouth.

“Doing…what?” her pulse went from zero to sixty in a second. She resisted the urge to lean in closer, feel him underneath the pads of her fingers and trail her nose down the column of his neck to savor that spicy perfume that exuded from his pores. She worried her lip even more. Whatever this man was doing, he’d better stop.

 “That.” the feral growl that escaped his lips made her lock eye with him, his eyes that were dark with want, desire, and unadulterated lust. “Biting your lips; it’s distracting.”

_Ohmygodohmygodohmygod._

She squirmed in her seat, the dampness of her underwear felt both delightful and horrifying. Having only met the man for at least an hour–or less–and already in this state; she does not recognize this woman she was becoming: wanton, brave, daring. And she wondered if she ever was like this with her past lovers? Certainly she wasn’t one who did things spontaneously. She was simple, reserved, and followed a strict schedule. She even preferred a vanilla romance despite her career as an Erotic writer, seeing that any man wouldn’t meet the expectation of her characters. And while some—very few—lovers pleased her to some extent, this was an entirely different experience…exotic, exciting, risky, and to some extent crazy, like something out of her novels; something definitely worth trying.

Unable to catch herself, she let her hands rest on his knees as if some unknown force took control of her body and placed them there. The vigor that lay underneath skin was worth the gesture, feeling the hard planed of his thighs left her body aflame. But her hands long to touch something else of the same hardness, preferably with the company of my mouth.

“Is it working?” she glanced at him bashfully through her lashes, managing to do a perfect hair flip and exposing the side of her neck in the process, and by God, the look on his eyes turned territorial.

“Fuck.” He cursed, gripping the backrest of his stool with a white-knuckled tightness. “Fuck, babe, we should turn things down a notch.”

The ice-cold bucket of realization doused the flames of their little flirtation game and dread suddenly filled her veins, the piercing truth of reality squeezed at her heart. She took her hands off him, but fuck, the hell it hurt. She willed herself to stay strong, but tears prickled the backs of her eyes, threatening to spill. “Oh God. What was I thinking?”

She pushed back on her stool grabbing her bag from the side and fished for a few bills to place on the bar. “Thanks…for tonight. It was nice meeting you.”

She stood on wobbly legs, but it wasn’t from the beer. Oddly enough, the events that unfolded quite abruptly sobered the fuck out of her. As she walked away from the bar she heard him call after her but everything seemed to drown out, the air around the bar to thick, suffocating; and all she knew she had to get out of there, get into a cab and never look back.

Cold air rushed to her face as she pushed the heavy wooden doors open. When she stepped out, she let out a long shuddering exhale. She collected herself, taking in deep breaths in her lungs in spite of the cold and looked around. Streets were empty, and there were no signs of cabs passing by any minute.

“Great.” She moaned in defeat, pacing the empty street, but thought better of it. Heels weren’t so friendly at times like this.

She rolled her eyes when she heard the noise of the bar leak out into the empty street. At some point in their conversation, people started to flood in, slightly thankful that there were enough people on the dance floor to evade the man. But it was all for naught as her means of escape was nowhere to be found. She heard a shuffle of feet before large warm hands close around her elbows.

“Oh, thank God. I though you left.”

She was determined to ignore him, keeping her eyes anywhere except those amber pools.

“I’m sorry, okay? It’s just…you’re vulnerable, and I’m completely coherent and I don’t want to take advantage…please look at me.”

“Are you always this demanding?” she snapped, glaring daggers at him. “Spare me your chivalry. You must enjoy luring women, toying with them, getting their hopes up then leaving them high and dry, without so much as an apology or some sense of decency to tell them beforehand…”

“Is that it? Is that what you think of me? The typical gentleman just to charm my way into your beds?” he retorted, the bitterness and anger seeped from his voice and all she could do was stare. But he stopped himself, exhaling forcefully and looked back at her, eyes hard but the evident concern was there. “It wasn’t my intention leading you on like that. It is beyond me, as a doctor and as a person, to initiate things that shouldn’t happen. Especially with an attractive woman such as yourself. But, fuck, this is the best thing that has happened to me all week and despite knowing you for a few minutes, all I could say is that I don’t regret what ever happened in there.”

He paused and sighed when she gave no reply. “I apologize. I shouldn’t have lead you on, but everything I’ve said is true. Please forgive me.” The circles that he drew on her arms were to comfort her, but oddly enough she felt heat bubble up inside her.

“Well, thanks to you, I’m stone cold sober.” she said softly with a shrug, pushing his hands away.

His hands fell to his sides, but the dejected look on his face was too hard to resist.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m not blaming you for anything.” She hugged her bag closer to her chest, feeling the bite of the cold as a breeze wafted by. She tried to step away, out of his line of sight, away from his doe-eyed look.

With no cab still in sight, she turned to him. His face gave nothing away as his gaze lingered on her, staying right where he is, hands in his pockets.

She caved. “Alright, you’re forgiven. Don’t worry about it. I probably shouldn’t have assumed anything.” _And made a total love-stricken arse of myself._

In a blur, she felt something drape over her shoulders and suddenly a spicy sweet scent filled the air. She soon recognized it as his scent; his scent that clung to his coat around her. She looked up at him, only then realizing his coatless state, his stark white shirt standing out from the dim-lighted street.

“Do you live close?”

She stared at the man, the flutter of desire gripping at her gut once more. “A few blocks.” she said carefully. “Why?”

“Let me at least give you a ride.” He said with a sheepish smile, shoving his hands in his pant pocket once more, searching for his keys. It took him two strides to get to her and a few seconds before he reached for her, cupping her elbow in his hand. His eyes lifted and boring into hers. Her stomach lurched pleasantly. “To make up for what happened earlier.”

“You don’t have to go to such lengths.” her voice sounding less steady than she would have liked.

He took a slow step towards her and suddenly his very presence licked at her senses. She stared back a long moment while feeling the heat flush her neck. A thousand warnings tugged at the back of her mind to decline, while an equal number of desires drove her body to accept.

In the end her body won. “Okay.” she said, not once taking her eyes off him.

That damned smile lit up his face once more and he sidestepped and they walked side by side. “Alright, right this way.”

She took a deep, quivering breath, and followed.

0-----0

“Just here would do.”

He eased the car to a stop but she felt her heart rev up, racing and thumping hard against her rib cage. When he killed the engine, she could swear every fiber in her being awoken, making her fidget, grip the hem of her skirt only to smooth it out later with her sweating palms.

“I apologize about tonight…” he said and all she could do was nod, whatever came out of his mouth next she had no idea, nor did she care, preoccupied about the nagging at the back of her mind about regrets and once-in-a-life-time-chances. But even that she couldn’t understand as his eyes and the movement of his lips were very distracting.

What the hell was happening to her? Didn’t she want to forget about him? Leave those striking features at the very edge of her subconscious mind, letting the memory fade with time. Her breath caught in her throat at the thought. Who was she kidding, she wanted the man. Her body fucking desired him like oxygen and she decided she couldn’t get enough, let her pride be damned.

“You alright? You seem distracted.” He interrupted her thoughts, worry crossing his handsome features.

“I—I’m…dammit.” She hissed, fisting her hands on her lap as she collected herself. She looked up at him and tried again, this time the knot in her throat eased. “I’m sorry too, about earlier. I was being a total bitch about something so trivial, but I wasn’t drunk, whatever happened in the pub was something I wanted and I know we just met but it feels like I know you for a long time and it may just be my libido and hormones talking but I—“

Her breath hitched when he moved closer, cutting off whatever was on her lips to an incoherent whisper at his proximity. His hand touched her face and the meager brush of skin on skin was enough to elicit a whimper from her lips. He moved to thread his fingers through her hair, sliding it down the back of her neck with deliberate feather light movements, teasing the skin underneath her collar before setting it underneath her jaw.

The slow, controlled seduction was agony, and her head was spinning, body throbbing with need

“Do you mind?”

She struggled to control her breathing “Not at the moment, no.”

“God, you’re perfect.” He traced her moistened lips with his finger, slipping it into her mouth and gliding it over her tongue, her breath quickened. “So perfect.”

The finger slid out and she let out a pant. Her nether regions pulsed, wanting nothing more than to pull the man closer, feel his naked flesh; the hardness of his body against hers while he drove her to the brink of insanity and together they would fall into that abyss, consumed by their desires, and when tomorrow comes it would have been just dream, a dream she knew she wouldn’t regret.

“Kiss me already.” She groaned, holding on to his shirt cuffs like a lifeline.

“Are you always this demanding?” he whispered with humor, then his lips were there, devouring her mouth, hot tongues tangling while hands sought each other’s clothes, hair, face, skin.

His senses exploded as the kiss deepened, he moved to let their bodies touch, yearned to feel the beautiful friction her soft yielding body created with his but something was clearly in the way and this clearly wasn’t the place for such activities.

He suddenly broke the kiss, leaving her gasping and dizzy from the rush of arousal. “God,” she whispered, eyes still closed. “You’re a good kisser.”

Her eyes fluttered open and if the dazed look on her face was any indication of how ‘good’ a kisser he was, she definitely hasn’t seen anything yet.

“Good?” he laughed, slightly breathless himself. “Madam, I’m not good, I’m very good.”

“That sure of yourself, are you?”

“Only when motivated.” He leaned in again pressing a kiss with a teasing bite on her lips. “But I think a relocation is in order, if you don’t mind.”  


She shook her head. “C’mon.”

Just one word and they were out of the car, giving each other sly smiles like giddy teenagers. He laced his fingers with hers as they walked through the doors.

Words were not necessary at this point, she decided. She was an adult and she very well knew what she was getting into, despite the eminent and painful end. She stole a quick glance up at him. His face was impassive and she wondered whether this was the true face of the aristocrat before her, calm and collected when her insides churned with an amalgam of emotions—but when he caught her look from the corner of his eye, the heat smoldering there sent a thrill through her that left her thighs aching.

Oh God, she really was going to do this. Have sex with a man she barely knew.

She almost chickened out when they reached the elevator, almost sent him packing, apologizing again for getting his hopes up and retreating to her little den and drowning herself in ice cream and homemade sweets. But when the doors opened, he pulled her with a sure, easy strength. They were alone; she hit the button for the fifth floor with shaking fingers.

The moment the doors close, he was on her, worries slipping away at the touch of his lips.

Her breath flew from her as—finally—hands roamed her body, curling around her waist, resting them just above the mounds of her buttocks before pulling her close to grind their hips together. The sensual deliciousness of their bodies brushing against each other with an added hardness and roughness to his movements drove her mad with want. She lifted and hooked her leg on his hips, trying to bring their bodies impossibly closer, despite their current situation, but at a time like this clothes proved to be a lot more constricting than necessary.

She tugged at his collar slipping her sure but trembling fingers underneath the fabric to feel his warm, hard body. The tickle of fine chest hairs that have yet to be properly caressed made her even bolder, popping the top few buttons off to rake her fingers on his skin.

He let her lips go with a loud pop, throwing his head back with a hissed expletive. “Christ, woman.” He laughed momentarily then dove for her neck nipping at exposed skin while he breathed in her flowery scent.

His fingers stroked down over her hips, dragging her close while he settled in the space between her legs; his cock nudging against leg, hard and sinful and thrilling. She whimpered and clung to him. The wanton woman she did not recognize wrapped her stocking covered thighs around him tightly. She felt him slip his hands under her skirt, hiking the tight garment with a maddening roughness that made her dizzy, then the hard heaviness of him opened her thighs until they hurt. The brief separation was all worth the position change for when he moved closer, rubbing his hardened cock against the moistness of her center, insistent and relentless, teasing her through her panties so thin she almost could feel him against her bare skin.

She sought his mouth, sucking his tongue into hers and reveling in the taste that was uniquely him.

The elevator doors open with a soft chime. Without releasing her mouth or her body, he carried her into the hallway. His hands slid down to cup her ass, fingers gripping with a ruggedness she’s only read or written about. With every slow, blind, fumbling step down the hallway, his mouth ravished hers until she was trembling, panting, biting him with an urgency that simmered under her skin and trembled in her bones.

With a husky snarl, he slammed her up against the wall. The breath knocked from her lungs. His mouth dipped to her throat, but she tangled her fingers in his raven locks and dragged him back to kiss him. She wanted to taste more of him, devour him, and never let go.

“Seven.” She panted against his lips and slipped him the keys while tripping their way towards the door. When they reached said door after a few kisses and laughs along the way, he trapped her with his body, never leaving her mouth, while fumbling with the keys and blindly slipping them through the knob with a precision next to zero. It took him a few tries before the door opened behind her, nearly falling into the room together.

He raked his hands over her body, lingering to caress the outer curves of her breasts. He stopped kissing her long enough to gaze into her eyes while he untucked her blouse from her skirt, run his hands over the soft fabric before he slid his hands underneath and touched her with brushes so light she quivered with a fierce and fiery sensitivity.

Slowly, with a deliberation that left her feeling shamefully exposed, he drew her blouse up and off, tossing it over his shoulder. Then he fell still, simply looking at her with eyes unreadable and darkly intense.

She felt the strong urge to cover herself, old insecurities she though long dead crept back up. This man was pure and utter perfection, but when she met his eyes, she sucked in a harsh breath. The fire that blazed in his eyes was that of desire, leaving no doubt.

He wanted her.

The gaze he had seemed to strip more than just her clothing, making her feel vulnerable and docile, fear and longing combining inextricably. His hands caressed her face, gazing her cheekbones with a tenderness that made her burn with a yearning she cannot describe.

“I can stop.” He whispered against her mouth and with every syllable their lips touch, tormenting her, denying her of a kiss she wanted. “I can leave. If you don’t want it, tell me and I’ll stop. Last chance.”

“Don’t stop,” she demanded, rocked up against him and scraped at his back. “Don’t you dare stop.”

With a feral growl, he crashed his mouth with hers his tongue sliding passed her lips to claim her again. He cupped her breast, thumbs grazing her nipples though the sheer fabric of her bra, taunting the hardened nubs until she arched into his hands and sucked in a sharp breath. Her fingers found his hair again, fisting his silky locks before tugging as if it were the only thing that anchored her though the wave of pleasure that swallowed her. God, she needed him so badly, hadn’t realized how long it has been since she felt a man’s touch and how much she missed it.

When he squeezed her aching breasts, she moaned and clawed at his shirt. Her fingers fumbled at his buttons as she nibbled at his throat, then licked the sting away. But need made her clumsy, fingers slipping off the tiny plastic buttons.

“Shit.” He yanked his shirt off, few buttons flying every direction.

She moaned her approval and tightened her legs around his muscular waist, rubbing against him. She slid one hand behind her to unzip her skirt. “Bedroom.”

She unwrapped her legs and slid off him, standing on wobbly legs but leaned on him for support. She threaded her hand in his then led him to the corridor with such urgency, he couldn’t help but chuckle. Once in the bedroom she didn’t bother opening the lights and she didn’t mind the darkness. It was just like a soft shield, enveloping them and hiding their sins. It made her bold and more confident, overwhelmed with the urge to let go and just feel.

With the guide of whatever little light that slivered from her curtains, she pulled him forward, placed a hand on his chest and walked him backward until he toppled on the bed with such grace that made her crave to see him unraveled and out of control. But, oh, the mere sight of him on her bed…

Her eyes never left his as she lightly scraped her nails down his chest. God, his body was so hard. So tight. So damned perfect. She traced his abs down to his pants and when her fingers felt fabric, she removed her hands, narrowly avoiding part of his anatomy that needed much of her attention.

“You minx.” He hissed without malice but watched on.

She smiled slowly, running her hands down her body with a small sway of hips before hooking her thumbs under the thin waistband of her skirt, teasing him with a smile before shimmying out of the constricting cloth.

A small smile graced his face. “Is that what you’ve been hiding underneath those clothes? Come here and let me have a good look at you.”

Her throat dried up but she crept to him regardless of the nervousness she now felt. Oh God, this was it.

She straddled him, feeling his hardness throb against her junction and her hips jerked on instinct, grinding down hard and riding him slow. His hands flew to her hips, stilling her movements only to thrust back up.

“Oh God, yes.” Her voice quivered. Her hands rested on his pectorals, feeling his muscles ripple under her hands. “Yes. Mmmmmm, fuck.”

He rose to sit, running his hands down her back then back up, fumbling at her bra. She almost, _almost_ laughed at his efforts but she pushed away slightly looking down at him, hands moving to her chest. With a flick of her wrist her bra clasp slipped open. Her breast spilled free and into his waiting hands.

He cupped them, drawing in a ragged breath. When his palm brushed over her naked breast she moaned, then he rolls her nipple between his thumbs and fingers. He took the soft flesh into his mouth, the pad of his tongue rough against the sensitive bud before sucking it hard into his mouth.

“Ohmygod.” She held his head, urging him to take more of her breast into his mouth, and he did, reaching exposed skin with his tongue and releasing, only to draw it into his mouth with twice the pressure. On her other breast, fingers played, palms kneaded and hands held her with the same strength. And where fingers touched mouth followed. She keened when warm wetness enveloped her other breast. While distracting her with his mouth, he cupped her junction, hands sliding against satin panties as pads of his finger sought her little bundle of nerves, spreading her lips to caress. She jerked and whimpered and he knew he struck gold. 

Resting shaking hands on sturdy shoulders she glanced down at him, grinding hard on his fingers as he relentlessly teased her clit. He released her nipple with a lurid pop before taking her lips in a heated kiss. “I’m going to make you come.” He whispered with intended deviousness, licking the shell of her ear. “Make you writhe in pleasure while I plunge my fingers inside you, one finger after the other. And when you’re on the verge of coming undone, I’m going to take you, be it one your knees or your back. Driving into you so hard and fast, you’ll feel me for weeks.”

He nudged her panties aside, sliding one finger along the slickness that accumulated there and used that to circle her clit. “Do you feel how wet you are? Christ, I can’t wait to feel you around me.”

When he traced the ring of her opening, oh the compulsion to grab the man’s wrist and push those sinful fingers inside her were so strong. Dammit, was he infuriating, teasing her so and prolonging her agony. To feel him inside her was the only goal, as of the moment, and he denied her of it. She dug her blunt fingernails into his sweaty back, hoping that was adequate enough as a sign for him to continue, relieve that ache she yearned for him. “Please…please fuck me.”

He chuckled. “Yes I will. But first…” his words trailed off. She opened her mouth to ask but the question died on her lips when she felt a calloused finger breach her.

“Oh! Oh God! Yeah, right there!” she clung to him, arms around his neck as his thumb drew circles over her clit, the maddening counter-rhythm to each thrust of his finger until she was nearly dizzy, breathing so shallowly her lungs were tight, her throat aching from her cries. Her body clenched and spasmed around him as he caressed her to a painful sensitivity. She felt like liquid, melting in his arms as wave after wave of pleasure slammed though her pliant body.

“Jesus Christ.” He hissed as she looked at him with dazed, half lidded slits. He watched her with a near-obsessive intensity, lips parted and eyes glazed.

‘More.” She moaned, unwavering and rocked against his hand, writhing as fingers brushed sensitive flesh. “Please!”

In a swift movement, he reversed their positions and she flopped on the bed bonelessly, watching the man stand to strip off his trousers and briefs, and suddenly there he stood in his naked glory.  Her mouthed watered while she assessed him, eyes traveling over sculpted chest and muscled thighs, stopping at his crotch where his thick, hard cock stood at attention, nestled in a thatch of dark trimmed pubes and hairless balls hanging heavy underneath, just waiting to be kissed and suck and worshiped. She licked her lips, barely resisting the strong need to touch herself, imagine it was his manhood penetrating her and not her fingers.

“Like what you see?”

She nodded feebly, words eluding her as he moved closer to the edge of the bed and up on the bed. With a smile, he stripped her panties with ruthless efficiency. Finally, no more constraints, no more barriers. Inch by inch, he covered her body, devouring her mouth with a fiery passion that remained even as he kissed and nipped the skin of her abdomen, stroking her breast, kneeing her legs open. He stroked her inner thighs with light expert strokes, peppering kisses where his hands touched. And when he hovered over her sex, she trembled. He eased a finger into her and she let out a relieved sigh.

He rested one arm over her hips as he thrusts into her, spreading her lips to watch it disappear between her folds. Her moans fueled him, his need to taste her, and he had been denying himself from her taste for far too long. Then he went down on her, stroking her clitoris with the flat of his tongue, languidly at first then fast, unrelenting.

Her hand flew to his head, threading trembling fingers through his hair to keep his head in place while the other was draped loosely over her mouth and she was slightly grateful it muffled her voice, because the groans she gave in response were rather embarrassing. She bucked her hips up from the bed and impaled herself over his finger, one thrust away from fucking herself on his hand.

He let out a breathy moan, evidently aroused by her eagerness. He rewarded her by inserting another finger, using them to scissor her tight muscles further apart.

She rocked back against his hand, her breaths coming in ragged gasps as he plunged deeper, sweeping talented fingers over her depths that tingled with his manual ministrations. Sweat dripped down her forehead, dewing from her breasts and abdomen as he continued. She felt the pleasure tightening in the pit of her stomach and she ground hard against his fingers, quickening her pace, knowing she’ll be coming so hard and then it’ll be over before it even begun, but unable to bring herself to care.

He however, seemed to have realized the same thing. He stopped abruptly. He pressed a wet kiss against the insides of her trembling thighs and removed his hands, causing her to groan pathetically, only seconds away from experiencing the best, mind-numbing orgasm in her life.

“Not yet.” He commanded, and she groaned in frustration.

There was a small ripping sound and her eyes flew open, not realizing they fell closed in the first place, and saw him rolling a condom over his very, very hard cock.

“Lift your hips.” He ordered, sounding impassive but considerably more throaty. He clutched at her hips, attempting to drag them upwards before bunching a few of her throw pillows underneath. After a few moments, she spread her legs and knelt between them, sliding his cock against her folds while he bent over her, taking her lips in a tender kiss. She wriggled her hips impatiently, trapping his erection against his firm abdomen and rocked, signaling him what she wanted.

He gripped her hips in response, lining his cock with her opening and pushed slowly inside.

She panted, the thrust pushing her forward slightly, thighs trembling and body jerking as she felt the blunt head of his cock breach her.

He stopped when he was fully inside her, his hands gripping painfully at her hips, it would definitely bruise in the morning. “Fuck” he choked, easing his hands and smoothed them over her breasts.

She felt her body slowly adjusting to his girth and let out a small sigh of relief. The feeling of him so deep inside her wasn’t entirely unpleasant, she contemplated, he was definitely bigger that most of her past lovers, and the dull ache that blossomed at the initial push was something she could get used to, as long as he wasn’t moving.

But inevitably, he began to thrust, drawing himself back, nearly completely out of her and pounding back in. Unable to keep herself from wincing and crying out, she held on to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and drawing him down for a kiss, like it was the only solution to her discomfort. But he obliged, cooing and shushing her while he continued to thrust, this time shallowly and carefully.

It took a few minutes, but she found herself moving automatically with his steady rhythm, lifting her hips up to meet his thrust, taking him deeper inside her. When he withdrew and shifted his hips he plunged again, changing the angle and brushing something inside that made her tremble uncontrollably.

She moaned instinctively. “More.”

She didn’t know why she wanted more. It was still mostly painful and invasive, but she rocked eagerly back against his thrusts, wanting it harder, faster, deeper, just to reach that place one more time. And he was eager to comply; when he said he’ll take her hard and fast, he hadn’t been joking. He was pounding into her without restraint, he rested on one forearm locked around her shoulder for a greater leverage for his animalistic fucking and the other to keep her slacking body in place.

She clawed at his back, her throat raw from her cries of _yes, oh God, yes right there, fuck me_ but not specifically in that order as her brain was slowly melting and all that remain was something primal, crude, something that didn’t require complexity.

“Ooooh, fuck. I’m close…so close! Yeah, just like that! Fuck, you’re amazing! Oh God, you’re fucking amazing! Fuck me. Ohgodohgodohgod! Coming, coming!”

Her back arched as he met her with one last hard thrust, her legs locking around his hips as she clenched around him. She lost all control, writhing underneath him as her mouth opened in a silent scream, the pleasure bursting behind her eyelids as he rode her to his completion, her body slick with sweat and over sensitized that the minute thrusts brought her another orgasm, and she held him close, begging him to stop.

He lifted and braced himself on strong arms, rocking his rips in abandon. “Oh fuck, you’re so sexy.” He rasped, hips slapping against hers, almost violently as he felt his own orgasm looming. He snarled and plunged into her one last time, arms slacking and he dropped his head on her shoulder, feeling the last spurts of his orgasm collecting in the latex sheath around him. His ragged breath teased her throat as he fell on her, completely limp and boneless.

“Holy shit.”

She let out a wordless affirmative groan, uncomfortable with the human blanket but the post orgasmic fatigue made her care less. Instead she wrapped her arms around him, kissing his forehead before she succumbed to the exhaustion. Before she was taken by sleep she felt soft lips press to hers and the weight of his body was gone.

0-----0


End file.
